1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad controller for use with a video game and more particularly pertains to generating directional and activation signals for controlling the direction and activation of events during play of a video game with a keypad controller for use with a video game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of keypad controllers for joystick mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, keypad controllers for joystick mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling play of a video game are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,385 to Arkin discloses a computer keypad. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,881 to McFarlane discloses a computer keypad. U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,647 to Calandrello et al. discloses a touch pad keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,928 to Chan discloses an educational/board game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,331 to McCauslannd et al. discloses a keypad for computer system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a keypad controller for use with a video game that allows the discrete control of the direction of events through a plurality of individually activated switches, thereby providing a user increased accuracy of directional control during play.
In this respect, the keypad controller for use with a video game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating directional and activation signals for controlling the direction and activation of events during play of a video game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved keypad controller for use with a video game which can be used for generating directional and activation signals for controlling the direction and activation of events during play of a video game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.